Tallulah
by Guren-san
Summary: "...é mais fácil viver sozinho do que temer a hora do fim" Sonata Arctica


_\- Então, o que achou_ _?_

 _\- É lindo..._

 _\- Eu disse que seria._

 _\- Sinto-me tão bem... Quero ficar assim para sempre..._

 _ **Remember when we used to look how sun sets far away?**_

 _ **And how you said, "This is never over"**_

 _Se lembra quando nós costumávamos olhar o distante pôr-do-sol?_

 _E como você disse, "Isso nunca vai acabar"_

\- Eu não aguento mais... Não posso mais te enganar desse jeito...

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Não podemos mais ficar juntos...

\- Como assim?! Você não me ama? ...

 _ **I believed your every word and I guess you did too**_

 _ **But now you're saying, "Hey, let's think this over"**_

 _Eu acreditei em cada uma de suas palavras e pensei que você também_

 _Mas agora você está dizendo, "Ei, vamos repensar isso"_

Abraçou-lhe como se quisesse que a besteira que que fez nunca tivesse começado. Onde estava com a cabeça ao pensar em namorar Lee para esquecer Neji?! Esqueceu-se que o garoto se apegava com certa facilidade e pensou que o mesmo ainda nutria, por menores que fossem, sentimentos por Sakura, o que "equilibrava" a situação da morena em relação ao Hyuuga. Como não foi capaz de imaginar a dor que causaria ao amigo se percebesse que não conseguia corresponde-lo?!

Não conseguia dizer nada mais, as palavras morriam em sua garganta. Percebendo que a garota não diria ou faria mais nada, rompeu o abraço, beijou-lhe suavemente o rosto e foi embora.

 _ **I found one for you, kiss your cheek, say bye, and walk away**_

 _Eu encontrei algo para você, beijei seu rosto, disse adeus e sai andando_

Assustou-se com a separação repentina, pois esperava que o amigo a envolvesse firmemente em seus braços e insistisse que continuassem. Mas ele não o fez. Saiu sem olhar para trás, deixando escapar um soluço.

 _ **Don't look back, 'cause I am crying**_

 _Não olhei para trás pois eu estou chorando_

Não sabia para onde estava indo, queria apenas ficar longe dela naquele momento. Longe para pensar em por que havia acabado. Longe para poder pensar no que ele poderia ter feito de errado.

 _ **I remember little things, you hardly ever do**_

 _ **Tell me why, I don't know why it's over**_

 _Eu me lembro de detalhes que dificilmente você se recordaria_

 _Me diga por que, eu não sei por que isso acabou_

Lembrou-se de uma noite, quando chegaram a vila após uma missão, onde a levou para casa. De mãos dadas, observaram uma estrela cadente e rapidamente fizeram pedidos. Ela gostaria de poder desejar ser feliz com ele e faze-lo esquecer um amor que nunca seria correspondido. Mas não conseguiu. Quando deu por si, já havia desejado que o Hyuuga a notasse estando com o amigo. Lee, quis apenas poder esquecer Sakura e ser feliz ao lado de Tenten.

 _ **I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night**_

 _ **I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me**_

 _Eu lembro de estrelas cadentes, o passeio que fizemos aquela noite_

 _Eu espero que seu desejo tenha se realizado, o meu me traiu_

\- Espero que seu pedido se torne realidade – disse mostrando um de seus melhores sorrisos.

 _ **You let my hand go, and you fake a smile for me**_

 _ **I have a feeling you, don't know what to do**_

 _ **I look deep in your eyes, hesitate a while**_

 _Você soltou a minha mão, e fingiu um sorriso pra mim_

 _Eu tenho um sentimento, você não sabe que fazer_

 _Eu olhei dentro dos seus olhos, hesitei por um instante_

Ela lhe retribuiu o sorriso, mas não conseguiu sustenta-lo por muito tempo. Chorou.

\- O que houve? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Naquela noite, ele não entendeu, mas agora tudo fazia sentido.

 _ **Why are you crying?**_

 _Por que você está chorando?_

No fundo, ele sabia que esse momento chegaria. Sabia o quanto os sentimentos dela pelo herdeiro da Bunke eram fortes, mas quando ela chegou até ele e disse que deveriam dar uma chance aos dois, pensou que pudesse faze-la feliz. Mesmo assim, queria que ela tivesse lhe falado. Queria ouvir dela os fatos que passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento. Pois o silêncio dela ainda lhe dava falsas esperanças...

 _ **Tallulah, it's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over**_

 _ **Tallulah, find the words and talk to me, oh**_

 _ **Tallulah, this could be heaven!**_

 _Tallulah, é mais fácil viver sozinho do que temer a hora do fim_

 _Tallulah, encontre as palavras e fale comigo, oh_

 _Tallulah, isso poderia ser, o paraíso_

Passaram-se horas, dias, semanas, e ele ainda não conseguia compreender como eles puderam ter começado algo assim.

\- Tudo tem um fim, não é mesmo, sensei? Deve ser melhor não nutrir sentimentos por ninguém então... Eu sabia que ela o amava, mas mesmo assim... Quis tentar faze-la feliz... O que eu fiz de errado? ...

\- Você a fez feliz, Lee. O problema não foi algo de errado que que você tenha feito. Foi o fato de o coração dela já pertencer a ele antes de você tentar conquistá-lo.

\- Ela não disse coisas muito coerentes ao meu deixar... Isso me faz pensar que não fui bom o suficiente...

\- Ponha-se no lugar dela. Não seria fácil para você também, não é mesmo? Talvez houvesse muitas coisas que ela quisesse te dizer, mas não conseguiu. Por não querer te machucar mais e machucar a si mesma vendo como ficaria ao ouvi-la.

Após a conversa com Gai, percebeu que não deveria ficar se martirizando mais. O que aconteceu era inevitável. Ela amava Neji e ele amava... Não, não mais amava Sakura. O que mais doía era que estava começando a ter sentimentos por Tenten como um dia teve pela rosada.

 _ **I see you walking hand in hand with long-haired drummer of the band**_

 _ **In love with her so it seems, he is dancing with my beauty queen**_

 _ **Don't even dare to say you hi, still swallowing the goodbye**_

 _ **But I know the feeling's still alive, still alive**_

 _Eu te vejo andando de mãos dadas com um baterista cabeludo de uma banda_

 _Apaixonado por ela, ou pelo menos é o que parece, ele está dançando com minha bela rainha_

 _Nem ouso te dar oi, ainda engolindo o adeus_

 _Mas eu sei que os sentimentos ainda estão vivos, ainda estão vivos_

Os via frequentemente em treinos e missões, falando estritamente necessário. O casal era extremamente profissional nesses momentos, não demonstrando praticamente nenhum afeto. Mas quando os viu pela primeira vez pelas ruas de Konoha, sentiu um leve aperto em seu peito. De mãos dadas, Tenten esboçava o mais lindo e verdadeiro sorriso que o ele já havia visto. O Hyuuga também estava muito feliz ao lado da morena. Lee estava feliz por o amigo ter finalmente admitido o que realmente sentia por Tenten. Porém, estava triste por perceber que ainda sentia algo por ela... "Minha rainha agora pertence a outro rei... Talvez, ela nunca tenha sido minha" ...

 _ **Tallulah, it's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over**_

 _ **Tallulah, find the words and talk to me, oh**_

 _ **Tallulah, this could be...**_

 _Tallulah, é mais fácil viver sozinho do que temer a hora do fim_

 _Tallulah, encontre as palavras e fale comigo, oh, Tallulah_

 _Isso poderia ser..._

~X~

Olá, pessoinhas! :D Quanto tempo (de novo)! Se não fosse a dona Lika eu não apareceria por aqui nem uma mísera vez ao ano HAHAHAHAHA ~brigadinha, Lika ❤~ Bem, mais uma vez este é um presente para o amigo secreto lá do grupo "Fanáticos por NejiTen #GrupoOficialBrasil", lá do Facebook! Se você é um fã de NejiTen e não faz parte do grupo, corre lá e participa com a gente! :D Minha amiga secreta este ano foi a senhorita Dandara Dias! ~solta confetes~ Estou conhecendo esta moçoila agora pelo amigo secreto, então não tive como fazer algo específico para ela, mas espero que goste! Desculpem se judiei muito do Lee, mas a música foi uma espécie de roteiro então... 💔 Assim que eu ouvi o trecho: "I see you walking hand in hand with long-haired drummer of the band" pensei direto em NejiTen hahahaha Pode ter ficado muito nada haver o Lee gostar da Tenten? Pode. Pode ter ficado mais nada haver ainda a Tenten fazer isso com ele? PODE. Mas é o que temos para hoje hahahahahaha Por mais nada haver que possa parecer, foi escrita com carinho ❤ Até a próxima, NejiTen's!

~15/01/2017~


End file.
